


Reunion

by Asteria



Series: Tales from the Rampion [6]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria/pseuds/Asteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Oh Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The rest of the crew has vanished, leaving Scarlet and Wolf alone in the empty podship bay.

He’s only two steps away and the effort of standing straight hurts every muscle she has, but Scarlet can’t quite bring herself to make the first move, to reach out, because so much has happened. Everything is different now.

And then Wolf is there with his arms around her and her arms around him, just holding on to each other, and she can hear his heartbeat, and nothing has changed after all.

_Oh, stars._

_You’re here._

_You’re alive._

_You’ve come back to me._


End file.
